Warzone
by Skovko
Summary: After the war has ended, the Rollins clan runs the town. Roman is around the young heir Seth. One day Seth takes him to a whore house where women don't get a choice. Roman feels drawn towards a woman - the same woman that Seth chooses to rape.
1. The whore house

"Welcome to the whore house, Mr. Rollins," the manager spoke as he saw the two men enter.  
"Thank you," Seth spoke.  
"I hope you'll enjoy your stay here," the manager said.  
"I'm sure we will," Seth said and tapped his friend Roman on the chest.

Roman just nodded. He would never dare to tell Seth he didn't want to be here. He felt for the poor women who was forced to be raped on a daily basis by people who entered this place. People like him and Seth, although he would never go through with it himself. He was only there because Seth had told him to come along. No one would say no to any member of the Rollins clan. Their family ran this town after the war had ended and young Seth Rollins was the heir to the kingdom.

"So what are you looking for?" The manager asked.  
"I'm an ass man. Which girls do you have for that?" Seth asked back.  
"All of them. It's not like we give them a choice here," the manager said and laughed.

Seth laughed along with him. Roman couldn't see anything funny in the situation.

"So I can do with them whatever I please?" Seth asked.  
"Yes, although you can't kill them. If you're into that, we have another set of women in the basement. The ones no one cares to fuck anymore," the manager said.  
"Maybe another time. Today I just want some ass," Seth said and laughed.  
"It's 200 dollars pr hour," the manager said.

Seth nodded.

"Which one do you like?" The manager asked and pointed towards the naked girls.

Seth looked at them all.

"That one," he said and pointed towards one of the girls.

There was nothing special about her. She had light brown hair and she just stared into the air with no emotion left in her eyes. Roman had seen her the moment they had entered the room and felt his heart being drawn towards her but he couldn't say that out loud. He had just silently wished that Seth wouldn't pick her.

"Take room no 3. I'll send her in right away," the manager said and pointed towards the room.

Seth and Roman entered it. There was a couch against the wall and a bed in the middle of the room. The door opened and she walked in. She didn't say anything or even look at any of them. She just stood there awaiting her fate.

"I can't do this," Roman said.  
"Sometimes I forget that you need a bed, candles and slow music to get it on with a woman," Seth said irritated.  
"Or just some privacy and a woman who actually agrees to it," Roman said.  
"Just sit and watch then," Seth said.

Roman sat down on the couch.

"You! On the bed now!" Seth commanded.

The girl walked over to him.

"On all four by the edge!" He commanded.

She went down on all four on the bed, the legs close to the edge.

A look of pain came over her face as he forced himself into her ass. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her violently. Not a sound slipped past her lips but Roman could see in her face, she was in a world of pain. He wish he had the guts to save her but he didn't dare to mess with the Rollins clan. That would be a death sentence.

She suddenly looked straight into his eyes. He hadn't noticed that a silent tear had rolled down his face until she looked at him. He hurried to wipe it away before Seth would notice. She locked her gaze on him and didn't let go. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. Something made him hold on to her eyes. They had turned sad. He just wanted to be some sort of comfort to her in the bizarre scenario.

"Hell fucking yeah!" Seth screamed as he came.

He pulled out of her and looked down.

"Bitch, you got blood on my cock," he sneered.

He walked around and slapped her across the face, making her fall down on the bed on her side.

"Seth, come on," Roman tried saying.  
"Come on what? It's disgusting," Seth said angry.  
"You made it happen and you know that," Roman said.  
"Shut up!" Seth yelled.

Roman knew better than to keep arguing.

"Last chance. You sure you don't wanna try that?" Seth said.  
"No thanks," Roman said.  
"Let's go then," Seth said and walked towards the door.

Roman followed.

He turned around and looked at her. She was looking at him while still lying on the bed. He saw the tears running down her face.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ he mouthed to her.

He closed the door behind him. His despise towards Seth had only grown stronger this day.


	2. I'm gonna come back

"I remember you from yesterday," the manager said as Roman entered the whore house again.  
"Yeah," Roman just said.  
"You couldn't stay away, eh?" The manager said and winked.

Roman chose to roll with it.

"No, I couldn't. I would very much like her for an hour again if it's possible," he said.  
"It sure is. Go to room no 7. I'll send her in right away," the manager said.

Roman walked to the room and sat down on the couch. A few seconds later she entered. She was just as he remembered. She hadn't left his mind since he had been there the day before. He stood up, not knowing exactly how to greet her.

"Would you like to sit down?" He asked.  
"Is that what you want me to?" She replied.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you," he said and sat down again.

She walked over to him and sat down next to him. He found it very weird and wrong that she was sitting naked beside him so he took off his shirt and handed it to her.

"Do you wanna cover up?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"It doesn't really matter," she answered.  
"It matters to me. I want you to feel safe around me," he said.

She took his shirt and put it on. It was was too big for her and looked like an oversize dress.

"I want to apologize for yesterday," he said.  
"Why? You did nothing wrong," she said.  
"I watched. I shouldn't have," he said.  
"Why didn't you leave then?" She asked.

Roman sighed.

"Do you know the guy who..." He stopped, not sure what to call it.  
"Who raped me?" She finished his sentence.

He nodded.

"Everyone knows Seth Rollins," she said.  
"Then you also know that no one says no to him without ending in the ground," he said.

She nodded. He took her hand and gently patted it.

"What's your name?" He asked.  
"Jenny," she answered.  
"I'm Roman," he said.

She nodded.

"How did you end up in this horrible place?" He asked.  
"The same way as all the other girls. They kidnap us," she answered.  
"That's just wrong," he said and sighed.  
"How do you think we feel in here then? At least you can walk out that door if you can't take it," she said.  
"I know. I'm sorry," he said.

He interlocked his fingers with hers.

"I paid for an hour. I'm gonna stay in here with you the full hour and just talk. I might not be able to get you out of here but at least I can give you a little break," he said.  
"Thank you," she whispered.

The hour went by too fast. She handed him his shirt back and he put it on.

"I'm gonna come back. I can't tell you when but I'm gonna come back. That's a promise," he said.  
"You're very kind but let me give you a piece of advice. Walk out that door and never come back. Don't even turn around and look back. This place holds no happiness for you and you'll only get more frustrated as time passes on," she said.

He took both her hands.

"I don't know why but I feel drawn to you. I can't get you out of my mind," he said.  
"I've made my peace with this place. Please make yours too," she said as her eyes got watery.  
"I refuse to do that," he said.

He leaned in, kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I'm gonna come back. I promise."


	3. One day

He came back two days later.

"Back for more, I see. She must be really good," the manager said as he saw him.  
"Yeah, I'd like her for three hours this time," Roman said.  
"What's in the bag?" The manager asked while looking at the bag over Roman's shoulder.  
"Toys," Roman just answered.

The manager smiled.

"Feel free to play all you want. Just don't kill her," he said.

Roman just nodded. He didn't know what to respond to that. It was best just to play along, letting the manager think he was there for the same reason as all the other scumbags.

"She's with another man right now but he only has 15 minutes left. You can wait in room no 2," the manager said.

A shiver went through Roman as he heard she was with another man. He had to fight the urge to run to all the doors, kick them down and get her out of there. He just nodded and walked into room no 2.

He couldn't calm down. He walked around inside the room. His mind was running wild. Was she hurting? Was she crying? He just wanted to hold her.

The door opened and she limped into the room. Blood was running down her legs. He hurried to her and she collapsed in his arms. He carried her to the couch where she curled up and put her head on his lap. He gently ran his fingers through her hair. He tried to find something to say but no words came out. What could he say in this situation to make her feel better? He felt her doze off and he let her sleep. She deserved to rest.

She was only gone for 30 minutes. He could hear in her breathing she was waking up. He was still running his fingers through her hair. The blood on her legs had dried but it was still there. He hadn't dared to look where it was coming from. It could only be from one of two places and no matter which one it was, his heart was breaking thinking about it.

"Your friend came back," she suddenly spoke.  
"My friend?" He asked.  
"Seth. I was with him before coming in here," she said.

The anger went straight to his head.

"I'm gonna kill him," he sneered.  
"No, you're not," she calmly said.

She sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"What good will it do any of us if you kill him?" She asked.

He searched his mind for an answer. He couldn't find any. He knew she was right.

"Why are you around him anyway?" She asked.  
"I work for the clan," he answered.  
"Doing what?" She asked.  
"Whatever they want me to do," he answered.  
"Even murder?" She asked.  
"Even murder," he answered and looked down, afraid she might judge him.

She put her hand on his cheek.

"I get it. It's either kill or be killed when you're involved with them," she said.

He nodded and looked at her. Her hand went from his cheek and down to his hand. She interlocked her fingers with his.

"I brought you something," he said and reached for the bag. "As you know certain things are basically impossible to get your hands on these days unless you're involved with the Rollins clan."  
"Like what?" She asked.  
"Like soda," he answered and pulled out two bottles.  
"Oh my god, I haven't had that since before the war," she said intrigued.  
"Not many has," he said as he opened the bottle and handed it to her.

She had a sip.

"Just as amazing as I remember," she said and smiled.  
"I also brought some chips. I'm not sure how they're feeding you in here so I thought you'd like a little treat," he said and handed her a bag of chips.  
"You're spoiling me," she said as she opened the bag.  
"You deserve it," he said and smiled at her.  
"Do you know what I miss the most?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"Baked potatoes with garlic butter. I know it sounds stupid but I really miss that," she said.  
"Maybe someday," he said.

They talked for a while while emptying the sodas and the bag of chips. He couldn't take his eyes of the dried blood on her legs though.

"Do you hurt?" He suddenly asked.

He put his fingers to her thigh, gently tracing some of the blood, wishing he could remove it with a snap of his fingers.

"Yes," she answered honestly.

He gave her a sad look.

"I always hurt. Seth or no Seth, it doesn't matter. Every man walking in here hurts me," she said.  
"Except me," he said.  
"You hurt me too. Not physical but emotional. You show me that another world is right outside this building. A world I can never be part of," she said and looked down.

He grabbed her chin, lifted up her head and softly placed a little kiss on her lips.

"One day I'm gonna get you out in that world. I don't care what it takes. I'll find a way," he said determined.

She just smiled but her eyes were still sad. He talked big but she couldn't believe him. No one had ever escaped this place.


	4. Fuck her

"Come on, don't be such a drag," Seth said as he opened the door to the whore house.

Roman had tried his best to convince Seth not to go back in there but Seth wouldn't listen.

"Mr. Rollins, welcome back," the manager said.

Seth pointed straight at Jenny.

"I want her again," he said firmly.

Roman's heart sank.

"As you wish, Mr. Rollins. Please go to room no 3," the manager said.  
"Come along," Seth said and grabbed Roman's shirt, pulling him towards the room.

She entered shortly after. Her eyes went straight to Roman. He looked down at the floor. He couldn't meet her eyes. He felt like he was letting her down in that moment.

"On the bed!" Seth commanded.

She walked over to him and went down on all four on the bed like she knew he wanted. She waited for the pain. She knew it would be there any second now. Roman looked up from the floor and into her eyes. How much it might hurt him, he knew she needed him right now.

Her tears started running the second Seth forced himself inside her. As usual she refused to let any sound slip past her lips. She didn't wanna give him that satisfaction. At least he couldn't see her tears from where he was standing. He was violent and the pain was strong. She looked into Roman's eyes, allowing herself to dream away in them, imagining herself close to him, blocking out the pain as much as she could. Her tears stopped. Her mind and body were on survival mode, and right now he was her saviour, although only in her mind.

She heard Seth let out a loud grunt and then he pulled out of her. She let out a little sigh, knowing it was over now.

"What about it, Roman? Don't you wanna try that?" Seth asked.  
"No thanks," Roman answered.  
"Come on, that ass is tight. And I already lubed it up for you with her blood," Seth said and let out a manic laugh.

Roman tried his best to control himself. She felt her head being forced back. Seth had pulled her up by her hair with one hand. The other hand went around her throat.

"Come on, Roman, look at her. Look at that ugly face. At least let her suck your dick," Seth said.  
"Seth, please," Roman said.

Seth squeezed tight on her throat. She started gasping for air.

"So you can make a sound," Seth said in an evil tone.

Roman stood up.

"Come on, let her go. You had your fun. Let's just leave," Roman said.

Seth let go of her, went over to Roman and slapped him across the face.

"You don't get to tell me what to do. You work for me," he said.  
"I'm sorry, Seth," Roman apologized.

Seth grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him towards her.

"Fuck her," Seth said.  
"No," Roman said, feeling uneasy.  
"Fuck her!" Seth screamed.  
"I can't," Roman said, pulling away from Seth.  
"You can't or you won't?" Seth asked.  
"I can't. Not with you watching. You know me. I need my privacy," Roman answered.  
"You're so pathetic sometimes," Seth said.

Roman didn't care about being called pathetic. He was just happy that Seth seemed to approve of this reason.

"Okay, let's go," Seth said and started walking towards the door.

With Seth's back turned to him, Roman hurried to touch her cheek.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ he mouthed.  
 _"Go!"_ She mouthed back, afraid Seth might catch him touching her.

Roman walked towards the door as well.


	5. Within a month

Roman came back early next morning. He didn't even let the manager greet him before slamming his hand into his chest, curling 400 dollars in his hand.

"Two hours," he sneered at the manager.  
"Room no 1," the manager said.

Roman didn't even go in there to wait. He went straight over to Jenny, grabbed her hand and led her into the room. The moment he had closed the door behind them, his arms went around her. He lifted her up and carried her to the couch. He sat down with her in his lap.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," he kept repeating while crying into her shoulder.

She ran her fingers through his hair and gently lifted up his face to look in his eyes. She gave him a little smile.

"I shouldn't have let him. I should have stopped him somehow," he said.

She put her thumbs under his eyes, gently wiping away his tears.

"Don't spill your precious tears on me," she said.  
"I can't help it," he said.

She smiled and gently gave him a little kiss on his lips. He smiled back at her.

"There we go. There's that pretty face of yours that I wanna see," she said.

He dragged her as close to him as possible, hugging her, holding her tight, never wanting to let her go.

"How much time do we have?" She asked.  
"Two hours," he answered.

He had no idea how long they sat like that, just holding each other. None of them wanted to let go. No words were spoken for a long time. It wasn't necessary. They seemed to understand each other no matter what.

The hours went by too fast. He hated that he had to leave her. He already knew his heart belonged to her. He had known since day one. Although only a few gentle kisses had been shared between them, he knew she was all he wanted.

"I'm gonna come back soon," he said as he got up to leave.  
"I know," she said.

She watched him go away. Although no emotion was shown on her face, she was heartbroken.

He stayed true to his words. The next month he came by as much as possible. He gave her a break from the sad reality she lived in. He made it all worth while. He made her wanna fight even harder. Still nothing but a short kiss from time to time was shared between them even though they both secretly wanted more. This was not the place to start a relationship.

"Mr. Reigns, are you coming tomorrow for our yearly auction?" The manager asked one day as he was leaving.  
"What are you selling?" Roman asked.  
"The girls. What else?" The manager answered.  
"Selling them? As in they can leave this place?" Roman asked, feeling a glimse of hope in his heart.  
"Kind of. We auction them out once a year to the highest bidder. The winner gets the girl for 24 hours where he can take her out of the house and do to her whatever  
he wants to," the manager explained.  
"And when the time is up?" Roman asked.  
"You bring her back here," the manager said.  
"What time is the auction?" Roman asked.  
"At 11 am," the manager answered.  
"I'll be here," Roman said.


	6. The auction

He was in good time for the auction. He didn't wanna miss it. He knew he had to have her no matter how much it would cost him. He was surprised to see how many men actually showed up for this event. So many scumbags in this town. The girls were wearing dresses for once. It made sense since they would be taken out of the building. He sat down on a chair and waited for the auction to begin. Someone sat down next to him. He turned his head and felt his heart being shattered the moment he saw Seth smile at him.

"What are you doing here?" Seth asked.  
"I could ask you the same," Roman answered.  
"I want a girl to play with," Seth said.

Roman knew he had to come up with a plan fast. The words found its way out of his mouth easy.

"Look Seth, you know I've always been true to you and your family. I've never asked for anything in return. Today I'm asking though," he said.  
"Yeah?" Seth said.  
"You're right. I wanna fuck her. I've wanted to since the first time you brought me here. But you know me, I need my privacy," Roman said.  
"Haha, I knew it!" Seth laughed and pounded Roman on the chest.  
"So I'm asking you politely, can I please have her this time?" Roman asked.  
"Sure thing. I'll even buy her for you," Seth answered.

Roman sighed. He felt relief. With Seth's money to back him up, no one would be able to outbid him.

The auction started. Seth bought one of the first girls there. Roman felt sorry for the poor girl who would be at his mercy for 24 hours. He could only imagine how hurt and broken she would be tomorrow. Jenny was no 8. He started bidding. As expected he had to outbid some of the others but in the end they all backed down. He had won. He sent her a smile.

As the auction ended, Seth went to pay for both girls. The manager started putting collars on all the girls. Roman had no idea what that was all about until the manager walked Jenny over to him.

"If she tries to run away, just press this," the manager said, waving a remote in the air.  
"What does it do?" Roman asked.

The manager clicked the remote. She went down screaming in pain from the electroshock from the collar.

"Stop it!" Roman sneered and grabbed the remote.

The manager just laughed.

"I can never get tired of watching them go down like that," he said and walked away.

Roman helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She just nodded.

"Let's get out of here," he said.

They went out of the building together and into his car. He looked at the collar. There was no way he could get it off her. It was a weird device. As he tried to pull at the lock, it started shocking her again.

"Shit, I'm sorry," he said and let go.  
"It's okay," she said.

He started the car.

"I think I know a guy that might be able to help us," he said once they were on the road.  
"Who?" She asked.  
"His name is Shane McMahon. He knows all kinds of weird things," he answered.  
"How do you know him?" She asked.  
"I bring him children," he answered.  
"What?!" She yelled.  
"No, not like that. When I find children in need of help, I bring them to him. He takes care of them, keeps them safe in hidden shelters whenever the Rollins clan stops by," he explained.  
"Oh," she said and smiled.

After an hour on the road, he pulled in. The place seemed deserted.

"No one's here," she said.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You'll be surprised," he said.

They stepped out of the car.

"Roman!" A voice called and a man came walking towards him.  
"Shane," Roman said and hugged him.  
"And who is this lovely lady?" Shane asked.  
"This is Jenny. Can you help her with the collar?" Roman said.

Shane looked at it, careful not to touch the lock.

"I can't believe they still use these old devices. It's gonna be easy," Shane said.

She smiled at him.

"Now come inside," Shane said and started walking back to the house.

Roman and Jenny followed. As they came closer, the kids started coming out from their hiding places. She was amazed to see how many there were. She couldn't help but feel proud about knowing a man like Roman who helped these kids. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Ah, here we go," Shane said as he pulled out a tool once they were inside the house.

He walked over to her.

"Now, I need you to sit completely still for me. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?" He asked.  
"I'll try," she answered.  
"The slightest movement and you'll get shocked. We don't want that," Shane said.

Roman took her hands.

"Just look at me," he said.

Her eyes met his. She sat as still as possible while Shane gently worked on the collar. She heard a little click and felt it be taken off her.

"There we go," Shane said.  
"Oh my god, thank you," she said as she turned around and threw her arms around his neck to hug him.

She turned back to Roman and smiled at him. He gently touched her cheek.

"I told you I would find a way to get you out of there," he said.  
"Now Roman, what are your plans now? You can't stay here. Once they figure out she's not coming back, they're gonna come for you," Shane said.  
"I know," Roman said.  
"I tell you what. I know this guy. He runs a resistance group out at the old military facility. You know that place, right?" Shane said.  
"Yeah, it's a couple of hours away from here," Roman said.  
"You should go look them up. They might be able to help you. Their leader is named AJ Styles. Tell him I sent you," Shane said.  
"I know his name. The Rollins clan has known about them for a while now. They have a traitor on the inside," Roman said.  
"What? Who?" Shane asked shocked.  
"I don't know. Only Seth knows who it is. I've been trying to figure it out for a while now but he won't tell anyone," Roman answered.  
"Go there and warn them about it. They have weapons. If there's a traitor in there, a war is heading their way," Shane said.  
"I know. Thanks for your help, Shane," Roman said.  
"Anytime," Shane said and hugged Roman goodbye.

They went back to the car. The children stood and waved as they drove away.


	7. The military facility

The drove for a couple of hours until they reached the military facility. He stopped the car and they walked out of it.

"Hello?" He called out.

The gates opened and two men came out with machine guns in their hands.

"What do you want?" One of them yelled while pointing his gun at them.  
"We're looking for AJ Styles," Roman yelled back.  
"Why?" The man yelled.  
"Tell him Shane McMahon sent us," Roman yelled back.

A short man came walking out.

"Come here," he yelled at them.

They walked over to him.

"I'm AJ Styles. Sorry for Dean and Corey here. They're just watching out for us," AJ said.  
"Shane McMahon sent us. He said you could help us," Roman said.  
"Perhaps. Why do you need my help?" AJ asked.  
"I need you to keep Jenny here safe. I freed her from the whore house. I can't send her back," Roman said.

AJ looked at her.

"Come in and let's talk about it," he said.

They followed him inside.

"Is there somewhere we can talk private?" Roman asked.  
"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of these two. They are my most trusted men," AJ said while nodding towards Dean and Corey.  
"You have a traitor on the inside," Roman said.  
"Who?" AJ asked.  
"I don't know but someone in here has been talking with Seth Rollins for months. The Rollins clan knows all about you and this place," Roman asked.  
"And how do you know about this?" AJ asked.  
"Because he's part of the clan," Dean answered.  
"It's true, I am... or was. I can't go back. I turned on them today when I saved Jenny," Roman said.  
"What's so special about her?" Dean asked.  
"Everything," Roman answered and took her hand.  
"Now Dean, can't you see he's a man in love?" AJ said and smiled.

Jenny blushed.

"I still think we should be careful. For all we know, they could be spies," Dean said.  
"If that's the case, we'll deal with it when the times comes. For now we welcome them into our home," AJ said.

They followed AJ as he escorted them into the building.

"You can have this room," he said and opened a door.  
"Thank you," Roman said.  
"You're welcome. You relax a bit and we'll talk in the morning," AJ said and walked away.

Roman and Jenny entered the room and closed the door behind them. She walked over to the window and looked out of it. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I can't believe I'm not going back," she said.  
"Believe it. I'm not letting you go again," he said and kissed her cheek.

She turned around and looked at him. He still had his arms around her. She reached up and touched his face. He leaned down and kissed her, first gentle, but as she opened her mouth, more passionately. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed, gently lying her down on it and placing himself beside her while still kissing her. She started pulling his shirt off.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I don't wanna hurt you," he said.  
"You could never hurt me," she said and gave him a little smile.

He pulled off her dress and started kissing her body all over. He wanted her to feel safe and loved. He pulled down her panties, kissing her thighs, moving his head upwards. He gently started licking her, feeling how her body reacted to him. As her breathing got more heavy, his tongue started moving wilder and faster. He licked, kissed and sucked, feeling how she pushed her hips towards him, demanding more. She let out a loud moan as he made her cum.

He got out of bed and pulled down his pants and boxers. He kissed her again as he went on top of her. He gently pushed his dick inside her, afraid to hurt her in any way. He started moving slowly. Her fingers went up and down on his back as she was moaning. He slowly increased the pace, constantly feeling how her body reacted to him. She bit down on her lip, clearly enjoying what he was doing to her.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

He felt her body begin to shiver as he made her cum again. He followed soon after. He smiled at her and kissed her before pulling out of her. She rolled up on his arm, placing her head on his chest. None of them said anything. No words were needed at that moment.


	8. A war is coming

She woke up early the next morning. It was only 5 am. Roman was sound asleep still. She looked at his sleeping face and smiled. She couldn't believe he was here beside her. She quietly left the bed, put on her panties and dress and left the room in search for something to eat. AJ was sitting in the kitchen as she entered it.

"Good morning," she said.  
"Morning. I'm not used to anybody being up this early besides myself," he said.  
"I'm hungry. Is it okay if I eat some of your food?" She asked.  
"Sure. Help yourself to anything you like," he answered.

She grabbed a pear from the fruitbowl and took a bite.

"Mmm, I can't remember the last time I had any kind of fruit. It's delicious," she said while chewing.

He smiled at her.

"You want some coffee with that?" He asked.

She nodded and he poured her a cup. She took a sip.

"I could get used to living here. Fruit, coffee... What else do a girl need on an early morning?" She said and laughed a little.

He looked at her.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," he said and left.

He came back a few minutes later and put a pair of pants and a t-shirt on the table in front of her.

"Here, this should fit you. One thing I learned is that a girl can't fight well or run fast in a dress," he said and turned around."Try it on."

She put down her cup of coffee and changed her clothes.

"Fits perfect," she said.

He turned around and looked at her, smiling and nodding.

"Can you fight?" He asked.  
"No, but I know how to survive. I've done that for a very long time," she answered.  
"I can only imagine how fucked up life must be inside that building," he said in a sad tone.

She just nodded, not knowing what to say. He took out a switchblade and handed it to her.

"Keep this on you for protection," he said.

She grabbed the knife and looked at it.

"A war is coming and it's coming fast, probably within a few hours. If there's a traitor in here, the Rollins clan already knows that you're here and they'll attack as soon as possible," he said.

She nodded and put the knife in her back pocket. He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I hate to say this but are you prepared that you might lose him? They will be trying to get to him now that he has betrayed them," he said.  
"I know," was all she could say.  
"Go to him," he said and let go off her hand.

She walked out of the kitchen and back to their room.

She looked at him. He was still sleeping. He was lying on his back. She gently sat on top of him with a knee on each side of his hips. She leaned over and kissed him, gently waking him up. He reached around her to pull her closer.

"I can get used to being woken up like this," he said.  
"You better," she said and kissed him again.

He swung her around so he was on top and started kissing her neck.

"Roman... not... now..." She said between her heavy breathing.  
"I can't help it," he said and kept kissing her neck.  
"Roman please, you need to listen to me," she said and pushed his head away.

He looked at her.

"AJ said the Rollins clan will attack soon, probably within hours," she said.

He stood up and started to get dressed.

"It makes sense. With a traitor in here, they already know I'm here and that I have warned AJ," he said.

She got out of bed, walked over to him and put her arms around him.

"When this is all done, I promise you that you will get a rematch in that bed," she said and smiled.  
"I'm gonna lock you in here for three days and pleasure you till your voice dies out from all the screaming," he said jokingly and leaned in to kiss her.

They entered the kitched together. AJ was still there.

"Good morning," Roman said.  
"Good morning, Roman. I hope you slept well," AJ said.  
"Like a baby," Roman said.

AJ was just about to say something when Dean and Corey came storming in.

"They're here!" Dean yelled.  
"Shit!" AJ yelled and ran to a door and opened it.

He looked back at Roman.

"Do you know how to use a gun?" He asked.  
"Yes," Roman answered and ran to AJ to look inside the room.

It was filled with weapons. AJ handed him a machine gun.

"Shoot anyone who tries to get in," he yelled out to everyone who was starting to come around.

Roman ran back to Jenny, pulled her in and kissed her quickly. AJ looked at them.

"Get her to safety," he yelled.  
"I'll take care of her," Corey said, grabbed her hand and started running down the hall with her.

Everyone else were fast outside to start protecting the facilily. She could hear gunshots as she was running down the hall with Corey towards her room. He slammed the door behind them as soon as they had gotten inside the room. She didn't dare to go near the window to look outside. She just hoped that they all would make it through. Corey took out a phone and started texting someone. She found it odd.

"Who are you texting?" She asked.  
"AJ," he answered.

She nodded but her mind couldn't let it go. Something was wrong.

"How come you have a phone? After the war they're very expensive and hard to get," she said.

He looked up at her, just smiling.

"Come to think about it, the only ones who can afford phones are..." She stopped mid-sentence as the door opened and Seth entered.  
"Thank you, Corey," Seth said.  
"I'll keep watch outside," Corey said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Seth grinned at her while walking towards her.

"Now now now, what a bad little girl you've been. Running away, turning my boy against me, warning everyone out here," he said.  
"He had already turned against you before I met him," she said.

He grabbed her arm.

"I'm gonna enjoy this so much," he said as he dug his nails into her skin.

She whimpered from the pain which only make him laugh a little. She reached around for her back pocket with her free arm, slowly grabbing the knife. At the same time they heard gunshots and shouting out in the hallway. Seth turned his face to look towards the door. She pulled out the knife and stabbed it into his stomach.

"You bitch!" He sneered as he went down on one knee.

His hand were on the knife, trying to pull it out again. The door opened and she looked over to see Roman standing there with AJ and Dean behind him. She could see Corey lying down behind them, blood running from the gunshot wound in his forehead. She smiled at Roman, feeling safe by the sight of him, not noticing Seth pulling out the knife and getting to his feet again.

"No!" Roman screamed.

Seth's arm went around her throat from behind and she felt a sharp pain as he stabbed her three times fast in her stomach. She fell to her knees. Seth stumbled backwards, dropping the knife on the floor. Roman ran to her, pressing his hands down on her stomach, trying to stop the blood from pouring out. AJ was there right beside him, trying to help.

"Come on, Jenny, not now, not like this," Roman cried.

She felt her legs go numb but she smiled at him. She put her hands over his.

"You showed me love. Thank you," she whispered.  
"You can't leave me like this. Fight for me, baby, fight," he cried.

He leaned down and kissed her and then he felt the life leave her body. He cried as he looked down at her. For a few seconds everything was dead quiet in the room. Then he looked up to see Seth sitting against the wall with his hands pressed on his own wound. He was smiling.

"That's what you get for betraying me," he said.

Roman got to his feet and picked up the knife from the floor.

"Don't," AJ said and stopped him.  
"He deserves to die," Roman sneered.  
"I agree and he will but first we need some information from him. They're gonna come back, they're gonna keep attacking this place until we can't fight back anymore. We need to take the fight to them and surprise them and he knows how to get us in unseen," AJ said.

Roman looked at him, listening.

"Dean here is an expert at making people talk," AJ said.  
"Torture?" Roman asked.

He looked over at Dean who smiled and nodded. AJ turned to Dean.

"You keep him alive no matter what. That kill belongs to Roman," he said.

Dean nodded. AJ turned back to face Roman again.

"Meanwhile, we bury her," he said.

Roman went back to her and lifted up her lifeless body. He followed AJ outside. Several others went out with them, all starting to dig a grave while Roman sat on the ground with her in his lap, crying over his lost love. As the grave was ready, everyone but AJ went away to let him say goodbye in peace. He kissed her one last time and gently laid her down in the ground.

"She's so beautiful," he whispered to AJ.  
"She sure is," AJ said.

They grabbed a shovel each and started covering her with dirt.

Dean was waiting for them outside with Seth lying on the ground in front of him.

"How many bones did you break this time?" AJ asked.  
"Not as many as I was hoping for. Bitch boy here can't handle much pain," Dean answered.

Dean and AJ grabbed an arm each and shoved Seth into the backseat of a car. Dean followed in to sit beside him. AJ turned to Roman.

"You ready to go and take them all by surprise?" He asked.

Roman nodded. AJ got in the driver's seat and Roman went around to get in on the passenger side.

"What do you wanna do with him?" AJ asked.

Roman pulled out the knife with both her and Seth's blood on it.

"Once we get inside, I wanna slice his throat in front of his father. He didn't get this fucked up by accident. His father taught him to be this way," Roman answered.  
"And after that?" AJ asked.  
"Kill everyone and take back the town," Roman answered.  
"Sounds like a plan," AJ said and started the car.  
"Oh... and free the rest of the poor women in the whore house," Roman added.  
"Of course," AJ said as he started driving.

A row of cars followed them, all loaded with people and weapons, all ready to fight and claim back freedom.


End file.
